


its over folks wbd finale

by taeyeonie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyeonie/pseuds/taeyeonie
Summary: ITS DONEZO UNDER THE SEAAAAAAAAAAA.





	1. WBD Finale

**Author's Note:**

> So, first of all, I'm gonna say that I'm very happy to have been a mod of WBD. It's been a real journey through its up and downs and I don't regret it at all. It's a bit late, but here's the finale. I'm sorry if I'm not too great/messed up your characters but hopefully it provides some closure for you all. If you have any feedback about it, feel free to leave it a comment because I'm always looking to improve.

_This is it. Everything we’ve been through, all the pain and suffering we suffered under this accursed sea. It’s about to end. The light of the sun shines brighter and brighter as we ascended the glass elevator… For the last time. There were only 7 of us left. I quietly thumbed the deck of cards in my pocket as we ascended closer and closer._

 

_The final class trial, the battle between hope and despair, the climax of our journey… was about to begin. As the elevator doors slid open and we took our spots at the podiums we were so used to, his dreadful voice rang out again._

 

 **Monokuma** : [serious stance]  As promised, this will be the last and final time you step into this courtroom. Once you answer all the questions I have for you, you’re free to exit via that door over there. What awaits you… Is for you to handle.

 

 **Yurei:** [exasperated, crosses arms against chest] Enough with these games. We’ve played with you for far too long, we’ve lost too many people, too many friends. Can we just cut to the chase?

 

[Camera pans to the various dead portraits in the podiums.]

 

_I nodded in agreement. Yurei was right, we had entertained the bear for far too long, and for what? Some silly motives? No. I can’t say that. Everyone who killed… They must have felt they had to. Thumbing the deck of cards in my pocket, I closed my eyes and recollected my memories._

 

 **Monokuma** : [game show sprite] Let's start with a small quiz to recap everything! I got this feeling you brats have short term memory loss or something. Question one! The first trial involved the deaths of which two of your beloved students?

 

 **Kameyo** : [absentmindedly plays with hair]: That would be the trial where Mizuki was killed by Serafin… right?

 

_I nodded. It had seemed so long ago that we first met the eccentric girl who called a siren on her head ‘Ariel-chan”, toting around a goldfish in a bag… She certainly had her own unique charm to herself._

 

[Image of Mizuki wailing her siren loudly while holding Mr Tinyfin appears on one half of the screen.]

 

_And… Serafin. He had killed for selfish reasons but… Who can blame him? He had his own priorities, his own life, and he had made the judgement that he needed to kill at that moment._

 

[Image of Serafin speaking to a group of people appears on the other half. The image slowly drips away with blue blood flowing onto the picture until nothing was visible. Photo pans out to the dead Mizuki and Serafin’s podiums. Mizuki’s face is crossed out with two fishes and Serafin’s is crossed out with the Swiss cross.]

 

 **Monokuma:** [happily rubs his head] Exactly! Mizuki was murdered in cold blood by Serafin in the laundry room and stuffed casually into the washing machine! He even tried to frame you didn’t he Marina? What a douche!

 

 **Marina:** [grips prosthetic arm] Please don’t speak ill of the dead like that. H-He may have done that but… It doesn’t matter anymore does it?

 

_It seemed so long ago that we stood here, arguing over who killed Mizuki, Sid expertly revealing all the facts of the case so… seamlessly. Little did we know that he… Sid… Ugh._

 

 **Monokuma:** [gameshow sprite] Question two! The second trial involved the deaths of which three people? Bonus points if you tell me who killed who!

 

_The second trial… Peter had been killed by Hikaru… Who was then killed by Mr Kotoshi. That trial was painful for us all, but it was the worst for… her. I can still see the anger in her eyes when she realized who had killed Hikaru. I opened my mouth to speak but I was cut short._

 

 **Nezumi:** [smiles and squeezes lab coat sleeve] Hika-chan killed Peter-kun and Kotoshi-sensei killed Hika-chan! Is that what you wanted to hear? Hehe, I know you so well Kuma-chan! Where’s my bonus prize~ A plushie? Mickey Mouse ears~?

 

[The smiling face of Nezumi cuts to Peter full armor on, holding a variety of weapons and storming a soldier’s fort, next to that, an image of Hikaru tinkering with her prosthetic and finally Mr Kotoshi drinking some coffee with a blackboard behind him.]

 

_Peter… He was a big guy and pretty scary. I mean, he was a Hitman for crying out loud. Still… I can’t help but get the feeling maybe we should have tried to talk to him more. And no one deserved to die in such a gruesome way. His giant portrait loomed over the others at his podium, his X stylized as a sniper's target._

 

 **Monokuma** : [laughing loudly] Yup! To think The enormous idiot himself would die in such a amazing way! I gotta give props to the blackened for a very well thought out plan! Upupupupu!

 

_On hearing that, our eyes naturally wandered towards Hikaru’s stand. She always was vocal about what she felt was right or wrong, probably why Nezumi took such a liking to her. It can’t have been easy for her to kill Peter in a way she was so frightened of too. Her portrait looked as if she was staring right at us, her stoic expression on her portrait obscured by two wrenches in an X formation._

 

 **Nezumi:** [smiles and tilts her head to the side] Don’t you think you’ve said enough about this Kuma-chan? Can’t we move on to the next question?

 

 **Monokuma:** [laughing maniacally] But I haven’t even given you your bonus prize! Here!

 

_Monokuma took out two pieces of candy from God knows where and offered it to Nezumi. The smile plastered on her face wavered slightly and she turned away from the bear._

 

 **Monokuma:** [thinking] What was it that geezer always said? I hope you pick what’s right? The answer is the one that’s left? Whatever! He’s dead and so’s your best friend! Doesn’t that just scream despair?

 

_Mr Kotoshi’s portrait height rivalled Peter’s in height, but the laid back and silly expression on his face contrasted the cold metal helmet of Peter. His glasses shining, hidden only by the two sweet wrappers across the portrait. He had been a great teacher, he had his own secrets and sins, but didn’t we all? He tried his best to teach everyone to love and learn, and that’s what matters at the end of the day._

 

 **Tobue:** [closes his eyes and shouts] D-Don’t listen to him e-everyone! W-we can’t give up now… N-Not after everything a-all our dead friends h-have done for us! W-we have to keep believing i-in hope! T-That’s what they would have wanted too!

 

_We nodded in agreement with Tobue. Well most of us. Nezumi just stared quietly off to the side, the smile usually of her face noticeably missing. She had been the closest to Hikaru, so it’s understandable she didn’t see Mr Koroshi in that great of a light I guess._

 

 **Monokuma:** [backed turned] Hmph. We'll see if you brats still sing that tune after you're done finding out the truth behind everything.

 

_Those ominous words gave me a bad feeling. I thumbed the deck of cards in my pocket again as Monokuma continued with his silly quiz._

 

 **Monokuma:** [Gleeful] Upupupupu. Trial 3 was a doozy wasn't it? 4 of your classmates gone in an instant! Who's up next in the answering block?

 

_Four people were taken from us in just a few days… Although to be honest, 2 of them I could care less about. Some of my classmates seemed to think so too._

 

 **Yurei:** [rolling eyes] 4? Does Mr. Mastermind Sid really count? And wasn't Christine a serial killer? I'm pretty sure we were better off without them. Their spirits should suffer for as long as we have.

 

[Image of Sid running off with a huge explosion behind him and Christine standing over several dead bodies with a pocketwatch in her hand cuts in.]

 

_As bleak as that sounded… that was pretty true. In comical Sid fashion, he blew up the pizzeria and proclaimed he was the Mastermind of everything before running off into the sunset. Well I say sunset but we're under the sea. I don't think any of us took him seriously. Not yet anyway._

 

[Image cuts to Sid’s portrait, which has two hands holding up middle fingers crossed over it.]

 

 **Solo:** [eyebrows raised] Mastermind? Well I don't think we should call him that anymore. This game is still running after all, even after we fou-

 

 **Monokuma:** [Angry] OI! We haven't reached that part yet buster! Stick to the script! You haven't even finished answering the question!

 

_I shrugged and let Yurei continue._

 

 **Yurei:** [holds up ofuda and closes eyes] The other casualties were… Ichirou and… Miss Holly. To be exact, Christine killed Ichirou and Miss Holly killed Christine. May their spirits rest in peace.

 

[Images of Ichirou in a snowy carnival surrounded by beautifully detailed ice sculptures and Miss Holly in a fiery hot workshop tinkering with gadgets cut in.]

 

_Ichirou was a pretty quiet guy and he didn't really talk to us much, but his presence was a comfort to us. Seeing him taken away in such a sad fashion wasn't pleasant at all. To be killed just to satisfy some serial killer’s bizarre obsession with time…_

 

[Image cuts to Ichirou’s portrait, which has a snowflake with an X pattern in the middle, then to Christine’s, which has a clock’s hour and minute hands over it.]

 

 **Kameyo:** [pale faced, presses fingers against each other] Still… C-Christine ending up being a serial killer? And the **Time Slayer** at that…? I-I still can’t believe it…

 

 **Nezumi:** [playfully waves sleeve around] Are you really one to be talking about secrets Kame-chan? I mean you had some pretty big secrets yourself didn’t you? You along with that As-

 

 **Kameyo:** [presses hands on stand] I-I don’t think that’s relevant now Nezumi! Let’s just focus on the third trial first alright?

 

_Mom was right. Anyway, Christine turned out to be the infamous Time Slayer, a killer whose MO revolved around killing someone in a room with a broken clock stuck at 12:53. She killed her victims exactly 4 minutes before the clock being broken. She then left the broken clock under the body and left the initials “T.C” behind. That was exactly how we found Ichirou in the Japanese Literature classroom._

 

 **Monokuma:** [laughing] Hehe, she tricked you real good didn’t she? Well, we gotta give credit to the other blackened for making the whole case so tough too with her own trickery don’t we?

 

_I grimaced. He was right, after discovering Ichirou’s body in the classroom, we found Christine’s own body inside the Physics Classroom. She had written a “suicide note”, claiming she had killed Ichirou and killed herself afterwards. Of course, that turned out to all be a ruse by the other blackened of the case in an attempt to save herself. She almost got away with it too…_

 

 **Marina:** [plays with apron string]: That was… a weird case. Christine tried to make herself look innocent by using her M.O. perfectly, which then gave the real blackened a perfect opportunity to frame Christine for her own murder, since they just replicated the scene they found when they stumbled into the Lit. classroom.

 

 **Tobue:** [wipes tears from eyes] M-Miss Holly was just trying to save herself! P-Plus she h-had good intentions! S-She was just trying to… s-save us…

 

[Camera pans to Miss Holly’s stand, which has two large wrenches crossed over her grouchy faced portrait.]

 

_Couldn’t argue with Tobuchin there. Miss Holly really was just trying to help us. She had noticed something was up with how Christine lacked a page in her teacher guide, and when she stumbled on that, she investigated the Japanese Literature room and found Christine. In an act of quick thinking and self defence, she killed Christine and attempted to pin all the blame on her._

 

 **Tobue:** [hugs teddy bear]: I-In the end… M-Miss Holly confessed j-just before we were going to v-vote too! S-She didn’t want a-anyone else to die for her… Uwu…

 

_Tobuchin looked about ready to burst into tears. I gave him a stern glance, reminding him to stay strong for everyone, and he quickly wiped up the tears from his eyes._

 

 **Tobue:** [nervously glances up]: A-anyway…. A-aren’t we m-missing a few m-more c-casualties? W-What about K-Kurokuma and S-Shirokuma…?

 

_I had nearly forgotten about those two bears. Of course Tobuchin would remember them as casualties. What a dorky boy._

 

[Image of Ichirou standing next to Kurokuma and Miss Holly standing next to Shirokuma cuts in.]

 

 **Marina:** [thoughtfully puts finger on chin]: Oh yeah… Miss Holly turned out to be working with Shirokuma and Ichirou was working with Kurokuma… Right?

 

_I nodded. Turns out that each of the 4 mascots we were forced to live with had a corresponding person they were working with. Ichirou was tasked with causing havoc whenever possible under Kurokuma’s instructions and Miss Holly was tasked by Shirokuma to advocate peace and stability among the classmates._

 

 **Monokuma:** [laughs] I had forgotten all about those two idiots! You’re right, they “died” too didn’t they? Because their “partners” were gone, they too died!

 

 **Yurei:** [rolls eyes] You talk as if they had real spirits. They just shut down when their corresponding partner died didn’t they? At least, that’s how Miss Holly discovered the crime scene anyway.”

 

_Yeah, on a tip from Shirokuma, Miss Holly had been doing her rounds of the classrooms before she slept and noticed a shut down Kurokuma in the hallway because Ichirou had just died and stumbled onto Christine setting up the crime scene._

 

[Image of Kurokuma exploding near the hot springs cuts in.]

 

_After committing the murder herself, she had taken the broken down Kurokuma, tampered with it using her talent, and blew it up near the hot springs to create a distraction. Nothing was harmed, but we were all there for quite a while. Since she made use of a timed bomb, she was able to pretend she joined us right away after the explosion occurred.  
_

 

 **Monokuma:** [looks down disappointedly] Man… She had such a great plan too! None of you even suspected her! If only she didn’t have a change of heart just before we were about to vote… One of you might be dead! In the end, both your teachers turned out to be killers didn’t they? Such good role models they turned out to be!

 

[Image of Miss Holly tearfully waving goodbye as she gets dragged into the execution room cuts in.]

 

_None of us said a word. We wouldn’t let Monokuma phase us. Miss Holly had gone down fighting for what she believed in, and she had instructed us to try our best to get out of here. We weren’t going to let her sacrifice go in vain._

 

 **Monokuma:** [laughs and puts hand behind head] What? No ‘NO THAT’S WRONG’? Hmph, you guys are boring. Anyway, yeah, after Miss Holly was executed, Shirokuma shut down too, although to be honest, that white bear wasn’t even around that much so who misses him anyway?

 

_Tobuchin wanted to speak up, but I looked at him and shook my head. He was trying to goad us, we shouldn’t fall for his attempts to get us riled up._

 

 **Solo:** [places hand on face] Can we just move on? Please?

 

 **Monokuma:** [game show] Fine fine. Question 4… Name every student who died during the fourth motive… and how!

 

_The fourth motive… It had taken a while for us to get into a killing spirit after Miss Holly’s actions, so Monokuma ramped up the motives after that. He wasn’t playing around anymore._

 

 **Marina:** [grips prosthetic arm] The people who died that motive were… Aspin, Kaiba and Tek correct? That aside… You had a pretty horrible motive this time around if I recall correctly.

 

_I gave a knowing glance to Marina, then worriedly looked at Mom._

 

 **Nezumi:** [covers face with lab coat sleeve] Kame-chan should know all about this motive riiiight? I mean she was like toootally messed up by it!

 

 **Kameyo:** [looks down] … Y-Yeah. We were plagued with nightmares the entire time, and the nightmares severity depended on how many crimes you had committed in your life… A-Aspin had pretty horrible nightmares because she was actually the SHSL Thief…

 

 **Nezumi:** [swings lab coat sleeve around] But Aspin-chan’s nightmares couldn’t even come close to yours right Miss Former SHSL Thief? I’m surprised you didn’t try killing anyone!

 

 **Kameyo:** [pale faced and places fingers together] ……I-I would never...

 

 **Solo:** [raises hand up] That’s enough. Is making fun of our friends fun to you Nezumi? She’s obviously not happy about remembering the nightmares so stop it.

 

_Nezumi shrugged and Mom shot me a thankful smile. Indeed, if Aspin had been driven to murder because of the nightmares she received as the SHSL Thief, one could only imagine what the Former SHSL Thief was being plagued by…_

 

 **Marina:** [frowns and pouts] Anyway, let’s get back on topic. Aspin was driven to murder due to the motive… She didn’t really have a target so she randomly killed someone using poison right? And the unlucky guy was… Kaiba…

 

[Image cuts to Aspin, who is seen running out from a bank safe, as well as Kaiba, who is busy speaking to a large group of people.]

 

 **Marina:** [looks down sadly] Poor Kaiba… He always was trying to keep our spirits up wasn’t he? Even if his jokes were… less than desirable, he truly cared for us all… I think if Aspin wasn’t so troubled by her nightmares… No more killings would have happened...

 

[Camera pans to Aspin’s portrait, which has two knives over it, then to Kaiba’s which had the kanji for “pun” written all over.]

 

_I nodded in agreement. Aspin really didn’t want to kill anyone until she really had to I think. It’s why she chose such a sloppy way to kill someone, poisoning the breakfast of someone randomly. Her sleight of hand allowed her to do it in front of everyone, creating a near perfect alibi._

 

 **Monokuma:** [gleeful laughter] What a skilled thief that Aspin was! Why, if I didn’t have a slow motion feature built into my cameras, I wouldn’t have even noticed! Of course, two of you were way better at spotting it than me right? Too bad neither of you wanted to speak up!

 

 **Tobue:** [hugs teddy bears really hard] T-That’s not what happened at all! M-Mom was having s-so much trouble sleeping she didn't realize i-it until s-she thought really hard about it a-after the trial and T-tek… T-tek…. He… Uuuuuu….

 

[Image of Tek presenting a high tech type of smart glasses to several executive cuts in, followed by an image of Tek hugging Aspin, the two crying their hearts out.]

 

 **Solo:** [shakes head] Don't cry Tobuchin. It's my fault really, if I hadn't not turned up for breakfast, I would have caught Aspin doing it as well and spoken up about it. I'm pretty handy with my hands after all.

 

 **Marina:** [slams hands on podium] Don't blame yourself like that Solo! You were just trying to help us by trying to figure out a way with Lili to stop the nightmares! The only one to blame is Monokuma!

 

_I smiled thankfully at Marina for her vote of confidence. She blushed and smiled back. I looked over at Lili… Who as expected, was sleeping up a storm._

 

[Camera pans to Tek’s portrait, which has two futuristic bolts of lightning crossed over his face.]

 

_I closed my eyes, recollecting Tek’s sudden confession when we figured out the poisoning occurred at breakfast. We were so eager to get it over with, when Tek perfectly recounted everything he assuredly did during breakfast for the poisoning, we assumed Aspin’s screams and insistence that she was the killer was just a desperate attempt at protecting a loved one… Little did we know it was actually the other way around._

 

 **Monokuma:** [looks down disappointedly] Man, I thought I was a really special bear, who would’ve thought that Tek’s glasses had the ability to slow down frames he sees too and that it had a record function he usually had on? When he reviewed the breakfast footage, imagine his horror when he saw his beloved Aspin poisoning Kaiba!

 

_When it was revealed we had voted wrongly, we all had a rude awakening. Tek’s tearful goodbye to Aspin as he was dragged off is something I couldn’t forget even if I tried, another nightmare added to the ones we had been plagued with._

 

 **Monokuma:** [raises claw menacingly] Too bad that stupid girl had the cheek to attack me after Tek died! She was so angry! Upupupupu, I had so much fun tearing her to pieces for attacking the headmaster! Talk about a wasted sacrifice!

 

 **Yurei:** [holds up ofuda] Quiet. You don’t know anything about love. Having someone you care so much about stolen from you… Even a thief like Aspin couldn’t deal with that. You would never be able to understand that.

 

 **Monokuma:** [despairful laughter] Gyahahaha! Really? I don’t know anything about love? Then explain how three of you still died during the fifth motive? Actually, hold on, make that Question Five!

 

_I grimaced and thumbed the deck of cards in my pocket. That motive was another terrible one, designed only to fill us full of despair._

 

 **Marina:** [distasteful glance] That was a low motive. Even for you. You gave us all an envelope with the name of the people you would kill if we didn't listen to your demands to kill someone.

 

_I frowned. Yeah. He had given us an envelope with names in it, a few of us were noticeably concerned. They were the names of our loved ones outside the facility. Someone might have considered killing, but then she stepped in._

 

 **Yurei:** [frowns] But your motive backfired, because of Moriko. None of us wanted to kill after that.

 

[Image of Moriko tending to a honeycomb of bees in her apiarist outfit cuts in, the signature scowl on her face replaced by a smile among her bee friends.]

 

 **Monokuma:** [looks down] Man, I was so disappointed she had to defy me and make me execute her after I gave such a creative motive out! Once a party pooper, always a party pooper I guess. And the worse thing after that was because of her, none of you wanted to kill after that!

 

_We all looked towards Moriko’s stand on hearing those words, her portrait had been crossed out with a large bee, whose wings resembled an X. We still remembered the defiant look in her eyes, the never shaking ferocity in the girl who never ventured out of her room, always kept to herself, didn't want to make friends yet was the strongest of us all as she died._

 

[flashback]

 

 **Moriko:** [Angry scowl] I'm done with this. Why are we listening to your demands? I'm not moving from this spot and nothing you say can stop me.

 

 **Monokuma:** [Menacingly raises claw] Nothing? Oh really? New rule! Failure to exit the gym in 1 minutes will result in an execution! Get out!

 

_We all filed out quickly out of the hall, Marina, Nezumi, Tobuchin, Mom, Harri Sachiko, Yurei dragging Santana out unwillingly, I quickly ran out with Alicia behind me. She stopped near the entrance, alarmed that Moriko still hadn't budged._

 

 **Alicia:** [alarmed] M-Moriko! Didn't you hear him?! Quick! We don't have much time left! Let's all just listen to him! It's unreasonable but there's no point throwing your life away for this!

 

 **Moriko:** [grim smile] Don't you get it Alicia? His unreasonable demands aren't going to stop now. There's no point listening. I'm not listening to anymore of his stupid motives. You guys can leave me, it's not like I matter to you anyways. I'm always stuck in my room and I'll just stay in there after this anyway. Just… let me go out how I want to. And… don't kill anyone else alright? Enough people have died. And take care of my bees would you?

 

 **Monokuma:** [Angry] TIME IS UP!

 

_I couldn't scrub the scream of Alicia out of my dreams as she watched her friend get torn to shreds in front of her, a rare smile on the ever scowling Moriko as she died. But her death wasn't in vain. There wasn't a killing for a whole week after that, despite the numerous threats by Monokuma to kill the people we loved outside. We had decided not to let Moriko’s efforts go in vain. We too would defy Monokuma._

 

[end flashback]

 

 **Monokuma:** [Angry] Grrr! Stupid bee girl! I should have killed her bees too! I can't believe she would defy me like that! Well, too bad for her, bears eat bees for breakfast! It took me a bit, but I quickly came up with a good solution don't you think? Did you enjoy my little addendum to your envelopes?

 

_I closed my eyes and thought back to the sheer despair I felt when I saw the two names that were listed in the envelope… The two who were still standing in this courtroom today. I'll be honest, even I had thought of killing to protect them. All of us did when we saw whoever was inside our envelopes._

 

 **Yurei:** [crushes ofuda in hand] You're despicable. Forcing us to kill or else you would kill one of the friends we had made here? That's just… fucking evil.

 

 **Monokuma:** [despairful laughter] Upupupupu. Upset the crush of your life got killed? Wait…  I'm answering the questions for you! Gack! Forget that happened!

 

[Camera pans to Santana’s portrait, which has a large 3 plastered on it, with two jaguar fangs over his face.]

 

 **Yurei:** [scrunched eyes] Santana...

 

[Image of Santana slam dunking multiple times fill up the screen.]

 

_Santana was always there for us, a brick wall who would always quietly watch over us. It turned out that he was Monomi’s informant and was tasked with protecting us as best as he could and to promote love and hope. But I'm sure even if he wasn't forced by Monomi, he would have done it regardless, he was that kind of guy._

 

 **Monokuma:** [laughing] What a poor guy! Being forced to be Monomi’s little Helper, he had the worst envelope of all! Peace and love among everybody? What a tool!

 

 **Marina:** [angrily grips prosthetic] You were the one that made the envelope! Listing down every single alive person just because Monomi told him to protect everyone… That's just unfair!

 

_I frowned. I couldn’t imagine that, knowing that if you didn’t kill anyone, everyone else would die. What would I have done? I would probably have killed too. The greater good… or something like that._

 

 **Nezumi:** [tilts head to side] But Santa-kun wasn’t the only one who got a pretty bad offer right? Harri-kun too. It’s why they both ended up fighting in the gym didn’t they?

 

[Image of Harri cutting a girl’s hair in a salon with a large queue of people inside cuts in.]

 

 **Yurei:** [scrunches eyes and ofuda deep in thought] Even so… I still… can’t forgive him… Santana… He never did anything wrong… He was a pure spirit, trying to protect us all yet he had the audacity to-

 

 **Kameyo:** [raises hand up] Yurei, please... Harri and Santana both knew what was going on in that gym. Neither of them had given up on trying to protect us, that’s why they fought as hard as they did. And Harri didn’t even try defending himself when we figured it out. Holding grudges like that… Would Santana really want that?

 

_I nodded in agreement. The two of them had certainly fought their hardest to protect the people in their envelopes, neither of them willing to go down without a fight, probably because they had people they cared about that would be sad to see them dead._

 

 **Kameyo:** [raises index finger] Don’t forget that Harri’s envelope was pretty unfair too. Just because he hit on every single girl, Monokuma felt it was justified to list every girl still alive. Harri was probably in the same situation as Santana and I’m sure both of them realized that. At the end of the day, we can only blame Monokuma.

 

[Camera pans to Harri’s dead portrait, which has a large hairstyling scissor opened up in an X shape over his face.]

 

_Yurei wordlessly closed his eyes and looked away. I understood how sad he must have been, he was really close with Santana after all. Even after all this time, he must still be despairing over his death. And it got even worse during the next and final trial…_

 

 **Tobue:** [angrily puts hand on podium] A-aren’t we forgetting someone a-again?! W-When Santana d-died… M-Monomi s-shut down too remember? B-Because he w-was her helper? Uuu…..

 

 **Solo:** [reassuring smile] Don’t worry Tobuchin… None of us forgot. Out of them Monomi was pretty much the only bearable one anyway… Pun unintended.

 

_Tobuchin quietly nodded his head and resumed hugging his bear._

 

 **Monokuma:** [happy] Well, none of you really answered the question exactly, but who’s keeping track at this point? Second last question! Who were the last 3, and the most recent people to have died?

 

 **Tobue:** [hugs bear] T-That’s when… Alicia… S-Sid and S-Sachiko all died! Uuu… N-No… I-It’s… Haruka isn’t it…? N-Not Sachiko, H-Haruka… H-Haruka… I can’t believe s-she… W-Why… I-It doesn’t make any sense at all!

 

 **Marina:** [grips prosthetic arm] Yeah.... that was a pretty strange trial. It started when Sid appeared on all the monitors, challenging someone to find and kill him didn’t he? We still thought he was the Mastermind at that time…

 

[Camera pans to Sid’s portrait again.]

 

_Yep, most of us had forgotten about Sid at that point. His runaway explosion seemed so long ago after everything that happened. When he reappeared, Yurei declared that he would hunt down Sid and get revenge for Santana._

 

 **Monokuma:** [despairful laughter] Man, too bad your revenge scheme got interrupted by your good friends! Maybe next time you want to kill someone, you don’t announce it to the rest of the world?

 

_Yurei shot a glance at me and Mom, and we gave him an apologetic smile._

 

 **Kameyo:** [bashful smile] S-sorry Yurei, of course we had to keep watch over you after you said something like that… And it’s not like it was just you, we tried to keep watch over everybody...

 

 **Yurei:** [exasperated shrug] If you say so…

 

_Yeah. We were worried about Yurei and Nezumi in particular so Mom and I took the initiative and took turns watching over everyone else, to make sure they didn’t do anything silly. Momo took watch over one side of the dorms, and I took watch over the other side. However…._

 

 **Nezumi:** [covers mouth with sleeve] Emphasis on try right Kame-chan? I mean you didn't even end up doing your job right! How else did both of them get out of their dorms?

 

 **Kameyo:** [pale faced, presses fingers together] T-That’s because…

 

 **Tobue:** [angrily slams hands on stand] That wasn’t Kameyo’s fault! M-Monokuma f-forced her too because s-she was his traitor! I-If she didn’t listen, h-he was going to do terrible t-things!

 

 **Nezumi:** [sly smile] Maybe next time get a more reliable guard maybe~? It’s not like this was the only time she messed up~!

 

 **Yurei:** [holds up ofuda] Haven’t you said enough? Talkative people like you get their tongues cut off in the afterlife you know?

 

 **Solo:** [holds up hand] Please stop bickering. I'm too blame too. I would have been able to notice them stepping out of their dorms if I wasn't busy helping Marina.

 

_It was a series of unfortunate events indeed. Marina had gotten herself sick and at the time, I was making sure she was alright and tending to her fever. Meanwhile, Mom was forced by Monokuma to take a forced leave of absence, creating a 20 minute time frame where Haruka and Alicia both exited their dorms unbeknownst to us._

 

 **Marina:** [glances to the side] I'm surprised Alicia did something like that. I guess she was still pretty messed up over Moriko’s death, she was technically directly killed by the Mastermind after all.

 

_I quietly thumbed the card deck in my pocket. Alicia… I would be lying if I said I wasn't pretty shaken when we discovered her body locked inside the Captain’s Quarters…_

 

[Image of Alicia dancing on a stage, her hands raised in a beautiful position, her body moving to an unheard rhythm cuts in.]

 

 **Kameyo:** [looks down sadly] Speaking of Masterminds… Who would have expected Sachiko to be working with Sid…? I mean, she seemed so sweet and all...

 

[Image of Sachiko cuts in, head buried inside a book, surrounded by even more books. Then another half cuts in, a green haired girl holding a clipboard, sweetly smiling and an alarmed man sitting in a chair.]

 

 **Monokuma:** [happily smiling] Ahhhh~ The despair in your eyes when you found those two idiots inside the Captain’s Quarters still bring a tear to my eye! Haruka tricked you real good didn’t she?

 

[Camera pans to Alicia’s portrait, which has two treble clefs over it, then to Haruka’s portrait, which has a big question mark on it.]

 

 **Kameyo:** [nervously bites lip] Sachi… No Haruka, tricked us to think Alicia and Sid had been locked inside the room together and the two had killed each other correct? We almost fell for it too.

 

_Tricked us indeed. The whole thing had been so well set up, it really seemed like Alicia had found Sid, shot him and as she was leaving, Sid attacked her with a knife of his own. When we unlocked the Captain’s Quarter’s with Monokuma’s help, we thought for sure it would be all over._

 

 **Marina:** [smiles] Good thing Solo noticed that there was something odd about the room. Otherwise, who knows what would’ve happened…

 

_Yeah, I might not like that type of tricks, but I’ve seen my fair share of secret passageways used in escape illusions. I spotted the way out of the room that no one noticed, then brought it up in the trial._

 

[flashback]

 

 **Solo:** [forceful] No that’s wrong! There was a way to get out of the room without unlocking and relocking the door! Take a look behind the bookshelf in the room, there’s an air vent behind it!

 

 **Kameyo:** [shocked] An air vent?!

 

 **Solo:** [nods] Yes, an air vent. And most interesting of all, that particular air vent leads out into the hallway, where it would’ve been easy to sneak back to your own room in the 20 minute timeframe. Right Tobuchin?

 

 **Tobue:** [nods vigorously] Y-Yeah! I went through the vent and found m-myself at the dorms when I g-got out. P-plus, t-there was o-one other thing…

 

 **Solo:** [raises index finger] The air vent itself was a tight fit for Tobuchin. Anyone bigger than him by a lot wouldn’t have been able to fit through. If we combine these facts, there can only really be one culprit…

 

_I glanced at the sleeping Lili… Then turned my gaze onto the shivering small girl who hadn’t said a word._

 

 **Solo:** [accusedly points] You, Sachiko Maeda! You had the opportunity to exit Kameyo’s side of the dorm she was supposed to be guarding because you knew she wasn’t there! Lili was on my side of the dorm, so unless she somehow had the ability to see the future, it wouldn’t have made sense to come out! Only you, who Monokuma was reporting to, would have known that Mom wouldn’t be there.

 

 **Sachiko** : [giggles] … Oh well, the gigs up I guess. You’re right, I’m working with the Mastermind. But please don’t call me Sachiko anymore, I prefer my real name… Haruka Yoshida~. Nice to meet you.

 

[end flashback[

 

_After that, we swiftly cast a vote. Alicia had indeed killed Sid in the Captain’s Quarters, but the one who killed Alicia was Haruka, who had arrived there via the air vent just a few minutes after Sid’s death. Seeing her Mastermind partner dead, she must have decided to get revenge and kill Alicia. She then locked the room and exited the same way, creating the locked room she planned to trick us with._

 

 **Nezumi:** [raises eyebrows and sleeve] Hey… Isn’t it a bit unfair you didn’t get executed? You like ran off after the trial and now here you are, talking to us through Kuma-chan!

 

 **Yurei:** [aggressively holds out ofuda] Your cowardice and inability to set a good example have cursed you to eternal damnation.

 

 **Monokuma** : [holds up claw] Hey hey. Before we jump to any conclusions, let’s just jump to the last question then. Who masterminded this entire game?

 

 **Marina:** [confused look] What? Is that even a question? Isn’t it just you Haruka?

 

 **Kameyo:** [presses fingers together] N-No, Sid was a mastermind too wasn’t he? The two worked together right?

 

 **Monokuma:** [turns back] S0 that’s the answer you’ve come up with? Well, I just had to make sure. Well, you’ve answered all the questions I asked. As promised, you’re free to leave through the door.

 

_A few of us blinked at each other. That’s it? Those… weren’t very good questions. I mean, what about the Tragedy stuff we had learned about? And Alicia’s strange presents? And Haruka’s strange last message before we left? None of that had been answered… Was this all… really over? I couldn’t shake this strange feeling I had…_

 

 **Nezumi:** [happily raises hands] Well, I’m done with all the boring stuff. Let’s go already! I’m like totally homesick!

 

_Nezumi skipped off towards the giant double doors, and Yurei soon followed. Marina looked around nervously for a bit before walking off too. Mom took Tobuchin by the hand and walked with him. I sighed and got up as well, shaking my head at the still asleep Lili and carried her on my back and joined the rest._

 

 **Kameyo:** [sighs] I can’t believe it’s finally over. Everything.

 

 **Tobue:** [nervously hugs bear] I-I’m kinda s-scared of what’s w-waiting for us on the o-other side of the door.

 

 **Marina:** [shrugs] Can’t be worse than everything we’ve gone through in here.

 

 **Yurei:** [exasperated] Can we just open the door already?

 

_On cue, the giant double doors opened. Monokuma still hadn’t said a word. The door seemed… magical, shiny, almost… fake. A bright light coming from the other side obscured anything there from our view. Nezumi let out a gleeful ‘yay’ as she skipped forward to step into it._

 

 **Lili:** [sleepily] … Bye…

 

_Hearing Lili’s sudden words, I realized something. I shouted at the top of my voice._

 

 **Solo:** [loudly] Wait! Don’t move. There’s… something I just remembered. I don’t think we’re finished here. We’ve been tricked again.

 

_Everyone looked confused, but they stopped moving…  They looked at me surprised. Even Lili had woken up and was staring at me from my shoulder. I coughed._

 

_Bye… Haruka’s goodbye. It seemed a bit weird now that I thought about it. Haruka… never actually confessed to murdering anyone did she…?_

 

[flashback]

 

 **Haruka:** [sly smile] Yep. I’m working with the Mastermind. I knew from Monokuma that he had dragged Kameyo away from the guard duty. When Alicia entered the Captain’s Quarters, I already knew she was going to end up there and took the air vent shortcut. After setting up the locked room, I left. There’s nothing more to add really.

 

 **Tobue:** [angry] W-Why?! H-How could you… Y-You put us a-all here?! C-Came up with a-all the motives t-to get us killing?! Y-You… K-killed Alicia! H-How do we know you’re not lying?!

 

 **Haruka:** [giggles] I haven’t lied once yet, other than my fake name. I have complex motives after all. I’m a Psychologist after all. Studying humans in my thing~ Well, I guess it’s goodbye. I’ll see you all… never. If you head to my room and Alicia’s room… I think you’ll find all the answers you need. Until then, toodles!

 

_Monokuma started spewing out some kind of sleeping drug, and we all fell asleep. When we woke up, she was gone._

 

[end flashback]

 

 **Solo:** [thinking] I… Don’t think Haruka is the Mastermind. In fact, I don’t think Sid is either. If Haruka truly was telling the truth during her last confession I mean. I don’t think she was either. I think she’s been covering for the Mastermind this whole time. And besides, what was with Monokuma’s answer? ‘That’s the answer you’ve come up with?’It sounds really fishy to me.

 

 **Yurei:** [holds up ofuda] Are you possessed Solo? Do you require an exorcism? You don’t make much sense.

 

 **Marina:** [worried] Y-yeah. Are you alright? Did you maybe get my fever…?

 

 **Solo:** [puts hand on face] No… I’m quite sane thank you. Everything… just seems too strange. We have too many unanswered questions. Monokuma, I request we hold one final class trial, one last time. We need the answers that you have not’ given. Until then, we can’t say that we’ve solved everything. We have to do it for everyone who we’ve lost.

 

 **Monokuma:** [happy] Well who am I to turn down my beloved students! Very well, one last class trial where you seven will argue to hell and back! The decisive battle of words will be held one last time! But before that… some decor change!

 

_Monokuma started moving the podiums around, till there were only seven stands, all in a straight line. Facing that was one large podium where Monokuma sat._

 

 **Monokuma:** [neutral] I’m a very kind bear, so I’ve added Truth Bullets you might find relevant to figuring out the truth in there. Now then, let the final class trial begin!

 

* * *

 

Finale Part 1: End

 

* * *

 

 


	2. intermission: truth bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bang bang pew pew

**Deck of Cards**

 

The gift Alicia left me inside her room. It’s a pack of cards with a misprint, it has 51 cards. It’s missing an Ace of Spades.I keep it in my pocket for good luck.

 

**Haruka’s Confession**

 

“ Yep. I’m working with the Mastermind. I knew from Monokuma that he had dragged Kameyo away from the guard duty. When Alicia entered the Captain’s Quarters, I already knew she was going to end up there and took the air vent shortcut. After setting up the locked room, I left. There’s nothing more to add really. I haven’t lied once.”

 

After saying this, we all were knocked out with a gas and Haruka was gone when we woke up.

 

**Room Watch**

 

Kameyo and I took guard duty over everyone’s rooms. Kameyo watched over Alicia and Nezumi. I watched over Yurei, Lili, Tobue and Marina. Haruka’s room was visible by the both of us. Due to Monokuma dragging Kameyo away and me being busy taking care of Marina, Alicia and Haruka were able to escape their rooms unnoticed.

 

**Trial 1 Summary:**

 

Miyuki was hit on the head by Serafin with one of his irons. Sid expertly solved the case because he knew exactly what happened from the cameras. After being called out on it, he never did it again.  


 

**Trial 2 Summary:**

 

Peter was crushed by Hikaru in the fitness room. After Hikaru committed the murder, she was poisoned by Kotoshi while in his class and died mid trial. Kotoshi warned the class about Christine not being part of their class. Monokuma also added a rule about no destruction of the facility.  


 

**Trial 3 Summary:**

 

Sid blew up the Pizzeria, leaving it in ruins, declared he was the Mastermind and left. Monokuma then announced the motive. He would reveal everyone's secrets. After that, Christine murdered Ichirou because she was The Time Slayer. Seraphina then murdered Christine after catching her setup the crime scene on a Shirokuma tipoff. She used the broken down Kurokuma doll to blow up in the Hot Springs to create a distraction, but nothing was harmed. She confessed just as we were about to vote wrongly, unwilling to let someone innocent die for her.

 

**Trial 4 Summary:**

 

Everyone was plagued with nightmares whose severity depended on how many crimes they committed in their lives. To escape the nightmares Aspin randomly poisoned one of our breakfast dishes. The unlucky victim was Kaiba. During the trial, Tek confessed and took the fall for Aspin, having seen her commit the crime through the slow motion function of his glasses. In sheer despair, Aspin attacked Monokuma after Tek was executed and was killed for it.

 

**Trial 5 Summary:**

 

Monokuma's Motive this time was he would kill someone outside the facility we loved, but as we were about to leave the gym where he made the announcement, Moriko defiantly refused to comply with him. He threatened her by making a new rule that anyone who remained in the Gym for another minute would be killed. She stoically stood still and got killed for it. After that, there was no killings for a while, so Monokuma ramped up the motive, which forced Santana and Harri to take action. They fought to the death in the gym and Harri won. The trial was rather short, since Harri didn't put up much of a fight once he was caught.  


 

**Trial 6 Summary:**

 

Sid announced that he was going to wait for someone to find and kill him. Kameyo and I took watch around the dorms to make sure no one got into trouble, but Kameyo was forced by Monokuma to abandon her watch due to her status and Monokuma's helper. I was coincidentally busy with taking care of a sick Marina. Alicia and Haruka then escaped their rooms. Alicia killed Sid and Haruka killed Alicia, then exited through the air vents which she was small enough to fit through. The bodies were discovered by Lili, me, then Tobue, with Tobue triggering the BDA. After we outed Haruka, she gave her confession, then disappeared.

 

**Mr. Tinyfin’s Journal of Fishy Friendship**

 

Found in Haruka’s room. It belongs to Mizuki. It details several things, most of it nonsense, but one line stands out.

 

“Mr Tinyfin is really excited! There’s so many fishy friends to meet under the sea! Ariel-chan is confused though… These fishies don’t make any sense lol! Mizuki thinks so too! Oh well! It’s exciting to discover new friends!”

 

 


	3. wbd finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME TO FIND OUT THE INSANE UNBELIEVABLE PLOT BEHIND WBD????!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the secret is out the koma are gay

**Monokuma:** [happy] It’s been awhile since we’ve had one of these isn’t it? I’m so beary excited to get it going! I’m sure you all remember how to argue right? Anyway, I'm feeling helpful, so any question you have for lil' old me, I'll answer to the best of my abilities!

 

 _Yeah, it wasn’t exactly rocket science. When my classmates say a_ **_[statement],_ ** _if it’s wrong, I can contradict it with the Truth Bullets that might be relevant. I can also agree with [_ ** _statements]_ ** _if I feel it’s correct. It’s easier to see in practice…_

 

 **Kameyo:** [presses fingers together and smiles] I’ll start things off then by playing the devil’s advocate. Solo, what makes you say that the Mastermind isn’t Sid and Haruka? Or even just one of the two? That sounds like a good place to start?

 

_I nodded, and looked down at my electro-ID. This was a bit of a stretch, but I have a nagging feeling I’m right about this. There’s only one relevant truth bullet I should use first…_

 

* * *

 

**Nonstop Debate!**

 

* * *

 

 **Truth Bullets:** Deck of Cards, Haruka's Confession, Room Watch

 

* * *

 

 

 **Solo:** [closes eyes in thought] Who is the Mastermind of this game... That's the question isn't it?

 

 **Kameyo:** [presses fingers together] Are you overthinking it? Aren't the Masterminds **[** **just** **Haruka and Sid** **]**?

 

 **YureI:** [holds up ofuda] Perhaps it was one of our departed friends? Is the Mastermind one of our **[ dead acquaintances]**?

 

 **Marina:** [plays with apron string] Maybe... The Mastermind... Is **[one of us]** in the courtroom right now...?

 

 **Nezumi:** [fiddles with hairpiece] If it's someone here, isn't it likely to be **[ Kuma-chan's Helper]**? Are you hiding something Kame-chan~?

 

 **Tobue:** [slams hands on stand] K-K-Kameyo isn't the Mastermind! Uuu... T-the Mastermind must be **[ a mysterious 25th participant]**!

 

 **Lili:** [sleep bubble coming out of nose]  **[Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz]**....

 

_... If we trust the words she said completely... Then something she says... Doesn't match up with what we were told to believe.  
_

 

* * *

 

Answer: E2, S1.

 

* * *

 

**Solo: No that's wrong!**

 

 **Kameyo:** [puzzled] I-I'm wrong? Are you okay Solo? Haruka and Sid not being the Masterminds sounds ridiculous.

 

 **Solo:** [shakes head] No, Haruka and Sid are indeed the Masterminds.

 

 **Nezumi:** [raises up on sleeved hand] Then why the heck did you say Kame-chan was wrong?

 

_This is it... I think just to be safe, I'll ask him if he can confirm it..._

 

 **Solo:** [taps chin] Monokuma, can I ask you... Was everything Haruka said in her confession one hundred percent correct?

 

_Visible confusion on everyone of course. I mean... Wasn't Haruka controlling Monokuma? Why should we believe his words?_

 

 **Monokuma:** [back turned] Hmm... Since you asked so nicely... Yes, I guarantee everything Haruka said at that time was one hundred percent the truth.

 

 **Yurei:** [exasperated[ Alright... So what? Is there something strange in what that woman said?

 

 **Solo:** [nods] There is in fact, one very peculiar thing. And that is what contradicts Kameyo's claim that the Masterminds are just Sid and Haruka. Recall what she said...

 

[flashback to Haruka confessing]

 

 **Haruka:** [giggles] Yep. I'm working with the Mastermind.

 

 **Solo:** [puts finger on chin] Isn't that statement... Odd? I'm working with the Mastermind? If Sid is dead, shouldn't she have said... I worked with the Mastermind? Why did she say it as if the Mastermind was still present?

 

 **Nezumi:** [waves sleeves around] I still don't see how this contradicts Kame-chan's statement. Haruka and Sid not being some kind of diabolical duo doesn't make any sense.

 

 **Solo:** [shakes head] No, I think Haruka and Sid are the Masterminds, but they aren't the ONLY ones. There's one more, another Mastermind who is still alive and that was who Haruka was referring to in the present tense.

 

 **Yurei:** [raises eyebrows] So... Your basis of proving this claim is... Grammar. Are you quite sure you're not possessed?

 

_Alright, it really is a bit of a stretch but... I had this strange feeling in my gut and now I'm certain of it, There's definitely one more Mastermind among us. Only one thing to do I guess..._

 

 **Solo:** [crosses arms] Monokuma. You said you would answer the questions we have right? Can you confirm it then, in addition to Sid and Haruka, there's still one more Mastermind among us right now?

 

 **Monokuma:** [back turned] ................ Yes.

 

_Everyone started chattering. Huh, he's surprisingly more helpful than usual. I wonder what's up with that. Anyway, the strange gut feeling I had turned out to be true. There was one more Mastermind among us..._

 

[Image of Haruka and Sid standing back to back cuts in, with a shrouded black figure in next to them.]

 

 **Tobue:** [shocked] T-T-That's r-r-r-riduclous! You're saying there's a-another Mastermind among us?!

 

 **Solo:** [nods in agreement] Yeah Tobuchin. In fact, I have something that might indirectly prove it... 

 

* * *

 

  **Present Evidence!**

 

Room Watch

Mr Tinyfin's Journal of Fishy Friendship

 

 

Answer: 1

 

* * *

 

**Solo: Take that!**

 

 **Solo:** [thinking] I always thought it was weird, but I chalked it up to coincidence. Sure, Kameyo being gone from her post might have been told to Haruka by Monokuma, but how exactly did she know I wasn't going to be there? I could still see her room from where I was after all. If Haruka had exited while I was supposed to be there, her plan would've been foiled.

 

 **Nezumi:** [holds sleeve up] Maybe Kuma-chan told Haruka too? I mean he would've known you weren't there right?

 

 **Kameyo:** [shakes head] No, that's impossible. The whole 20 minutes I was gone, Monokuma was busy distracting me. He shouldn't have known Solo was missing since I was keeping him busy. When I left my post, Solo was still there after all, I could see him, which meant Monokuma would've thought he was still there.

 

 **Solo:** [thumbs up] Thanks Kameyo. Which proves my point that someone on my half of the dorms must have peeked outside their room, seen I wasn't there, and told Haruka via some way or another. Maybe the Masterminds had a radio or something. Probably doesn't matter. Either way, Haruka knew I wasn't there and snuck out undetected.

 

 **Nezumi:** [opens mouth and holds hand over] Huh? Doesn't that mean it has to be one of you five? I mean, I'm on the other side with Alicia-chan right? I had no way of seeing if Solo-kun was there or not!

 

_I frowned. This was the part I was dreading... Nezumi was right, in order for them to have known I wasn't there, they must have at least been on my side of the dorms. Yurei, Tobuchin, Marina or Lili, there's also the possibility Kameyo is lying as well and has Monokuma covering for her because she's the Mastermind. Could... one of my friends really be the Mastermind of this? When it was just Sid and Haruka, it was easy to blame them because we weren't close at all... But all these people... Could I really doubt them?_

 

 **Tobue:** [panicking] T-There's n-no way i-it's any of us! I-I refuse to believe it! B-Besides, it's n-not like t-there's a way to tell who's t-the Mastermind... W-We don't h-have Mastermind w-written on our backs or a-anything..!

 

 **Kameyo:** [pale faced, presses hands together] Tobue is right! And I can't believe you're so suspicious of your friends Solo! Does knowing who among us is a Mastermind really matter?

 

 **Yurei:** [pinches bridge of nose] I have to agree with Kameyo here... Does this really matter...? Why don't we just... leave and let the matter rest?

 

 **Marina:** [grips prosthetic arm] I didn't know you guys were so flippant about our dead friends. Don't you think Santana would want to know who trapped us here? What about Alicia? Kaiba? Are you okay with leaving stuff unsolved just because it might hurt our feelings?

 

_I shot Marina a thankful smile as everyone kept quiet after that. Alright, I had to think hard. I rifled through the cards in my pocket, deep in thought. Was there something different about one of the Masterminds that we know...? Sid and Haruka... I have to think really carefully about this._

 

* * *

 

  **Hangman's Gambit!**

 

* * *

 

**Is there something different about the Masterminds and the regular participants?**

 

YE_T / _NC / ERB_K / _HT/_U_LR

 

* * *

 

 Answer: They can break the rules

 

* * *

 

 

 **Solo:** [rubs chin] Wait. I've got it. There's one big big difference between the Masterminds and us regular participants. The Masterminds can break rules as they see fit, after all, they're the ones enforcing them right?

 

 **Nezumi:** [fiddles with hairpiece] Umm... The Masterminds can break rules? Like where did that come from? It's great you have a big imagination and all Solo-kun, but I don't remember anything like that happening.

 

_No, it definitely did. One of the Masterminds blatantly broke a rule but we forgot all about it. It'll be easier to prove it than to say it though... I'll just use that Truth Bullet..._

 

* * *

 

  **Nonstop Debate!  
**

 

* * *

 

 **Truth Bullets** Trial 1 Summary, Trial 2 Summary, Trial 3 Summary, Trial 4 Summary, Trial 5 Summary, Trial 6 Summary

 

* * *

 

 

 **Monokuma:** [confused] I broke a rule? Reaaaaally?

 

 **Nezumi:** [raises sleeve up] I'm with Kuma-chan here. Did anyone even break a rule? Sounds really dumb. I **[ don't think any rules were broken]**.

 

 **Solo:** [raises hand up] No. A rule was definitely broken, and by one of the Masterminds.

 

 **Tobue:** [nervous] I-I bet **[ H-Haruka b-broke the rule]**! S-She must h-have been c-careless b-because she f-fooled us all s-so well!

 

 **Kameyo:** [doubtful] Really? Haruka was a very careful person. We didn't catch her for so long, Would she really slip up like that?

 

 **Yurei:** [crushes ofuda in fist] I bet it was **[ Sid that broke the damn rule]**. That guy was about as stupid and reckless as can be.

 

 **Marina:** [fiddles with hair] Maybe it's the  **[third Mastermind]** that broke the rule...? **  
**

 

 **Lili:** [sleep bubble coming out of nose] **[Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...]**

 

_The rule that was broken by  one of the Masterminds... I have to read all the trial summaries closely..._

 

* * *

 

Answer: E3, S3

 

* * *

 

 

**Solo: I agree with that!**

 

 **Yurei:** [nods in approval] So you believe Sid was the one who broke a rule? Makes sense, he's always been the hotheaded and reckless type.

 

 **Solo:** [shakes head] I don't believe it, I know it. Sid definitely broke a rule. Take a look at our electro-IDs. Particularly, the rule about destruction of the facility.

 

 **Nezumi:** [waves sleeve around] Ah right. Kuma-chan added that rule during... the second trial right? It was made use of to make us think that rule was broken.~

 

 **Solo:** [nods] Now, think back to Trial 3. Remember the explosion?

 

 **Tobue:** [confused] T-the one M-Miss Holly s-set off in t-the Hot S-Springs? W-what does that...

 

 **Marina:** [realization] Ah! No, he's not talking about that explosion Tobue. Because that one happened later on after a murder, it stuck out in our minds... But prior to that, there was one more explosion!

 

 **Kameyo:** [smiles and presses fingers together] That's right! Sid blew up the Pizzeria as he exited the game in front of us! It got so trashed we couldn't use it anymore!

 

 **Solo:** [nods] Yeah, Sid definitely broke the rule at that time, yet he didn't get punished for it. Miss Holly was  fine because nothing was actually harmed in the explosion, but the rule would have definitely applied to Sid. From this, we know the rules don't apply to the Mastermind.

 

 **Nezumi:** [holds sleeve up to mouth] Okay great, we've established Sid-kun is a total dumbo. But how does that help us find the other Mastermind?

 

_Hmm. I hadn't thought this far yet. The Masterminds could break rules as they wanted... Yet Haruka never broke any of the rules. It makes sense of course, why would they want to make it seem as if they were above the rules? Sid is one thing, but the other Masterminds wouldn't be so careless would they...? Maybe if I think hard about the circumstances around the rule that Sid broke, I'll figure something out...?_

 

* * *

 

**Logic Dive!  
**

 

* * *

 

 

**What was unique about the rule Sid broke?**

 

A. It was a useless rule.     B. Monokuma didn't enforce it.  C. It was an addendum by Monokuma.   D. It was Rule 3.

 

**Were there any other rules that shared this unique aspect?**

 

A. Yes, it was a part of the 3rd Trial.  B. Yes, it was a part of the 4th Trial.  C. Yes, it was a part of the 5th Trial. D. No.

 

**Did the final Mastermind slip up regarding this rule?**

 

A. Yes    B. No    C. Maybe  D. Numberwang.

 

* * *

 

Answer: CCA

 

* * *

 

Solo: **It's all coming together!**

 

_Wait... If what I think is correct then... The final Mastermind is...  Huh? That's... Wha?  How's that... possible?  
_

 

 **Marina:** [worried] Is there something wrong Solo...? You said you figured it out but you haven't actually said anything...

 

 **Solo:** [anxiously stares down] I-I... I believe I figured out when our final Mastermind slipped up but... This sounds ridiculous I don't... H-How? Why?

 

 **Kameyo:** [worried] Solo? Are you alright? You've been muttering to yourself for a while now...

 

 **Solo:** [furrowed brow] ... What was special about the facility destruction rule?

 

 **Nezumi:** [fiddles with hairpiece] Kuma-chan added that rule sometime around the end of the first trial right?

 

 **Solo:** [nods] And do you remember any other rules that were added retroactively like that too?

 

 **Yurei:** [holds up ofuda] The fifth trial. Moriko's defiance made Monokuma make a new rule to get her out of the gym.

 

 **Solo:** [seriously] Yes... now think back to what was going on during that time. If you look at it closely... The answer becomes... really clear. The Mastermind that inadvertently broke a rule...

 

_I have to point it out... The inconsistency where the Mastermind broke their own rule without realizing it... Even if I don't quite understand it..._

 

* * *

 

**Spot the Inconsistency!**

 

* * *

 

 

[flashback]

 

_We all gathered in the gym, all 11 of us, ready to hear whatever stupid motive Monokuma had for us again._

 

 **Moriko:** [Angry scowl] I'm done with this. Why are we listening to your demands? I'm not moving from this spot and nothing you say can stop me.

 

 **Monokuma:** [Menacingly raises claw] Nothing? Oh really? New rule! Failure to exit the gym in 1 minute will result in an execution! Get out!

 

_We all filed out quickly out of the hall, Marina, Nezumi, Tobuchin, Kameyo, Harri, Sachiko, Yurei dragging Santana out unwillingly, I quickly ran out with Alicia behind me. She stopped near the entrance, alarmed that Moriko still hadn't budged._

 

 **Alicia:** [alarmed] M-Moriko! Didn't you hear him?! Quick! We don't have much time left! Let's all just listen to him! It's unreasonable but there's no point throwing your life away for this!

 

 **Moriko:** [grim smile] Don't you get it Alicia? His unreasonable demands aren't going to stop now. There's no point listening. I'm not listening to anymore of his stupid motives. You guys can leave me, it's not like I matter to you anyways. I'm always stuck in my room and I'll just stay in there after this anyway. Just… let me go out how I want to. And… don't kill anyone else alright? Enough people have died. And take care of my bees would you?

 

 **Monokuma:** [Angry] TIME IS UP!

 

_I couldn't scrub the scream of Alicia out of my dreams as she watched her friend get torn to shreds in front of her, a rare smile on the ever scowling Moriko as she died. But her death wasn't in vain. There wasn't a killing for a whole week after that, despite the numerous threats by Monokuma to kill the people we loved outside. We had decided not to let Moriko’s efforts go in vain. We too would defy Monokuma._

  
[end flashback]

 

* * *

 

Answer:

**_We all filed out quickly out of the hall, Marina, Nezumi, Tobuchin, Kameyo, Harri, Sachiko, Yurei dragging Santana out unwillingly, I quickly ran out with Alicia behind me._ **

 

* * *

 

 

_This still didn't make any sense. Why them? But... If I want to proceed on with this line of questioning... I'll have to bring it up..._

 

 **Yurei:** [holds up ofuda] Did the spirit come back to possess you Solo? Is there something wrong with that part you pointed out?

 

 **Solo:** [stares down] ... I'm not sure if it's because this rule was probably made up by Sid on the spot, so the other Mastermind wasn't aware of it or what but... This one inconsistent rule enforcement... That we didn't notice at the time due to the heat of the situation and Moriko's death... It.. points to the final Mastermind. The honest mistake that they had made...

 

 **Kameyo:** [pale faced, presses hands together] W-Wait... S-Solo! You can't possibly mean...

 

_I couldn't believe it. But I had to point it out. I hoped from the bottom of my heart I was wrong... But I took a breath and pointed at..._

 

* * *

 

**Select the Culprit!**

Tobue Takehiko

Nezumi Kuromaru

Lilianne Akiyama

Marina Okui

Kameyo Yamamoto

Yurei Gaijo

Solo Suzuki

Haruka Yoshida

Monokuma

 

* * *

 

Answer: Lilianne Akiyama

 

* * *

 

 

**Solo: You're the only one!  
**

 

 **Lili:** [jolted awake, sleep bubble bursted] ....!

 

 **Tobue:** [shocked] W-w-w-what!? L-Lili?! S-Solo, I think y-you might r-really be p-possessed! Y-Yurei, quick d-do your g-ghost buster t-thingy!

 

 **Marina:** [awkwardly laughs] Maybe this is some kind of joke? Really funny Solo, haha!

 

_All around me, the faces of my friends were filled with doubt at my words. Lili? I mean all she did was sleep the whole time... Her being a Mastermind sounded ridiculous..._

 

 **Solo:** [serious] I'm not joking. Think back to when Moriko was executed. Monokuma made up that rule about killing whoever didn't exit the gym in a minute right?

 

 **Nezumi:** [rolls eyes] Okay so this was stupid and low, even for Kuma-chan, but what does the unfairness of Mori-chan's death have to do with Lili?

 

 **Kameyo:** [pale faced] ...... N-No way...

 

_It seems like Kameyo noticed it too. As expected of her, she was probably making sure everyone got out like I did, but we had shoved it to the back of our minds after Moriko's death..._

 

 **Solo:** [sad] As sad as Moriko's death was, let's think back to the moments before she died, particularly when we all ran out of the hall. 

 

[flashback]

 

**_We all filed out quickly out of the hall, Marina, Nezumi, Tobuchin, Kameyo, Harri, Sachiko, Yurei dragging Santana out unwillingly, I quickly ran out with Alicia behind me._ **

 

[end flashback]

 

 **Yurei:** [shocked] Wait.... Impossible.... This is ridiculous! You can't mean... Lili?

 

 **Solo:** [nods] Exactly. We all exited the gym quickly, with me and Alicia being the last two... So here's the million dollar question... Where was Lili?

 

 **Nezumi:** [confused, holds up sleeve to mouth] Umm... Wasn't Lili-chan just sleeping like usual? Anything weird about that?

 

 **Solo:** [shakes head] If Lili was sleeping... Wouldn't she have been sleeping in the gym? If that's the case, since none of us remember carrying her out... Shouldn't she have been executed along with Moriko for breaking the rule?

 

 **Nezumi:** [waves sleeve around] Okay, maybe she didn't even show up? She's always snoozing off in her room, maybe she wasn't even there.

 

 **Kameyo:** [worried] N-No... Lili was definitely there. I made sure when we entered that there was 11 of us, and when we exited, I did remember not seeing Lili... But because of Moriko I-I didn't really think about it but... If she was still in the gym taking a nap... Shouldn't she have been killed with Moriko...?

 

_Good thing Kameyo was there to back me up. If it was my word alone, it probably wouldn't have worked. Everyone still had a doubtful look on their face, but it was aimed at Lili this time... Who was still sleeping of course..._

 

 **Solo:** [chuckles] Well Lili? I'm sure you have some kind of explanation right? Monomi helped you out or something? C'mon, this is really no time to be sleeping...

 

 **Lili:** [sleep bubble coming out of nose] Zzzzzzzz...

 

 **Marina:** [fiddles with apron string] Alright, you've made a pretty convincing argument Solo but... Even if Lili's this third Mastermind... Does it really matter...? I mean Sid and Haruka were doing most of the work right? Maybe Lili was just... there?

 

 **Yurei:** [nods in agreement]  Indeed, I don't think she's in any fit state to be doing any devious planning if she's always asleep. Besides you said so yourself. Lili supposedly messed up because the one who made the rule to kill Moriko wasn't her right? Then she hasn't killed anyone. It's all been Sid and Haruka.

 

 **Kameyo:** [nods slowly] Y-Yeah. What Yurei said. If Lili hadn't committed any crime as a Mastermind, maybe she was forced to by the other two? Can't we just let it umm... slide?

 

_... Did the third Mastermind really not commit any crimes like Sid and Haruka? And besides, even if she didn't do anything... Shouldn't we ask for answers from her? Answers about this facility, what the point of everything was? Whatever, I'll just have to prove it... That the third Mastermind did commit a crime..._

 

* * *

 

**Nonstop Debate!**

 

* * *

 

 **Truth Bullets:** Trial 1 Summary, Trial 2 Summary, Trial 3 Summary, Trial 4 Summary, Trial 5 Summary, Trial 6 Summary, Haruka's Confession

 

* * *

 

 

 **Kameyo:** [nervous laugh] Even if Lili really is the final Mastermind... She hasn't done anything wrong right? It's all been Sid and Haruka!

 

 **Yurei:** [holds up ofuda] **[** **Sid was the one who executed both Aspin and Moriko]** , since the other two were among us at that time.

 

 **Nezumi:** [giggles and waves sleeve around] And the one who **[executed all the blackened]** was Sid-kun too!

 

 **Marina:** [happy] So Lili didn't do anything wrong! She's just as innocent as the rest of us.

 

 **Tobue:** [angry] It was a-all that s-smelly S-Sid and horrible H-Haruka! **[** **S-She murdered A-Alicia as r-revenge for S-Sid!]**

 

 **Lili:** [snoozing] Zzzzzzzzzz...  **[turtles....]**

 

 **Tobue:** [upset] I-I don't k-know why y-you're so suspicious o-of LilI! **[** **H-Haruka c-confessed t-to the m-murder]** after all!

 

_This is tough. How am I supposed to know which Mastermind did what? For all I know everything was done with a remote control... Maybe I should just focus on countering a point that is wrong based on my truth bullets... That makes sense._

 

* * *

 

Answer: E7, S5

 

* * *

 

 

**Solo: No that's wrong!**

 

 **Nezumi:** [waves sleeve around] Haruka-chan's confession again? Do you have like a crush on her or something Solo-kun? Are her last words that important to you~?

 

 **Tobue:** [confused] W-What? Why a-am I wrong? H-Haruka confessed t-to everything!

 

 **Solo:** [thinking] No... In her confession, she never actually said she murdered anyone. All she said was "I setup the locked room". She didn't actually say she murdered anybody.

 

 **Yurei:** [exasperated] Are we really taking her word as the truth? Just because she didn't say she murdered Alicia, she's not the killer? That's a bit ridiculous don't you think?

 

 **Solo:** [shakes head] No, just because she said she didn't commit the murder doesn't mean she didn't do it... But it would solve one big problem I had with the Haruka is the killer theory.

 

 **Marina:** [confused] And what is that?

 

 **Solo:** [raises index finger] Namely, how did Haruka know I wasn't there?

 

 **Marina:** [eyebrows raised] But you said that was because the final Mastermind told her through a device or something right?

 

 **Solo:** [nods] At that time... Yes. But I didn't consider the possibility that Haruka wasn't actually the killer. If she wasn't the killer and truly only setup the locked room then... What if this was what happened? The killer was on my side of the dorm, opened their door, saw I wasn't there and ran off to the Captain's Quarters.

 

 **Tobue:** [panicking] N-No... Y-You can't s-seriously b-be saying...

 

 **Solo:** [stoically] They entered via the air vents, killed Alicia, exited via the main door and went straight to Haruka's room, told them the coast was clear, and Haruka then entered through the main door, manipulated the crime scene, then exited through the air vents. There was never any need for some communication device we've never heard of.

 

 **Tobue:** [panicked crying] S-Stop! Y-You're saying t-that t-the killer is..

 

 **Solo:** [looks down] They would've needed to be small enough to fit through the air vents and on my side of the dorms... That means it could only be...

 

**Tobue: You're o-out of t-tune!**

 

* * *

 

**Rebuttal Showdown!**

 

* * *

 

 **Truth Bullets** : Trial 5 Summary, Trial 6 Summary, Haruka's Confession, Strange Message, Mr Tinyfin's Journal of Fishy Friendship

 

* * *

 

_Tobuchin... I guess this has gotta be hard for him to process... I mean I'm having second thoughts myself... I'll just have to cut away his claims and doubts to pieces..._

 

 **Tobue:** [crying] S-Stop it! W-Why are you making L-Lili out to be some k-kinda criminal!?

 

 **Tobue:** [aggressively hugs bear] Y-You're saying L-Lili is a c-criminal because **[** **s-she's small e-enough to fit into the air v-vents]** and s-she's on your s-side of the d-dorms... Uuu...

 

 **Tobue:** [hands on hips] W-Well ho-ho-ho! T-The **[** **real M-Mastermind is m-me!]** S-s-surprised?

 

 **Tobue:** [weakly smiles] I-I'm **[** **s-small enough to f-fit into the air vents too!]**

 

 **Tobue:** [nervous] A-And I'm **[** **o-on y-your side of the d-dorms!]**

 

 **Tobue:** [squeezes eyes shut] S-So you s-see, **[** **I-I'm** **t** **he k-killer of t-the 6th trial!]** L-Lili is innocent!

 

_Sorry Tobuchin... but one of the things you said couldn't have possibly happened._

 

* * *

 

Answer: E2, S5

 

* * *

 

 

**Solo: I'll cut that claim to pieces!**

 

 **Solo:** [raises hand] Tobuchin, you cannot possibly be the blackened of the 6th trial. In fact, you're the ONLY one it can't be. The BDA was triggered when you looked at the bodies, meaning you're definitely innocent, regardless of whoever discovered the body beforehand!

 

 **Tobue:** [crying] Uuuuuuu! W-why? Why are you so b-bent on making L-Lili out to be some k-kind of criminal? D-Do you hate her t-that much?!

 

 **Solo:** [serious] No Tobuchin, I don't hate her, I just want to find out the truth behind all this... And at the moment... It seems like the likeliest person to provide the answers is Lili.So... How about it Lili...? Can you confirm or deny what I've just said?

 

_No one had dared to speak up during that heated argument between Tobuchin and me. Now everyone's eyes was on the still sleeping Lili._

 

 **Lili** : [jolted awake, sleep bubble bursts] Hmm...! Ah... What's going on...? Oh, am I the suspect now...?

 

 **Kameyo:** [serious] Lili... Please, everything Solo has said sounds ludicrous and contrived... You just need to say... It wasn't you... We all would believe you... I mean you're probably the least harmful person here you know?

 

 **Lili:** [quiet] Hm.... I see... Well I'm not the Mastermind then...

 

_Lili pauses for a while and threatens to doze off before snapping awake._

 

 **Lili:** [serious] Is what I would like to say... But Solo is completely correct... Along with Sid and Haruka...

 

_As we stood silently, shocked at the words coming out of this precious girl's mouth, she moved towards the podium Monokuma stood on._

 

 **Lili:** [smiles] I'm the third Mastermind of this game... The one that placed you all here... And the one who murdered Alicia and Sid...

 

_She picked up Monokuma, hugged him and stood facing us. I could hear Tobuchin quietly whimpering, Kameyo muttered... I couldn't say anything myself. This seemed like some kind of joke right? Some kind of last minute prank? Lili? The last Mastermind? Was I wrong...?_

 

 **Lili:** [yawns] Are you really so surprised...? I mean Solo figured it all out already right...? I'm just confirming it... yaaaaawn.

 

 **Kameyo:** [confused] I-I don't understand... Y-You're the last Mastermind? B-But you're like always asleep! How can you Mastermind anything if you're fast asleep half the time?

 

_Lili looked like she was about to say something, but stopped and looked straight at me. Then she tilted her head to the side and spoke._

 

 **Lili:** [thinking] Hmm... I think... It's time we finished this... All the mysteries surrounding why you were brought here... What's happening outside the facility... Let's solve them all right now okay...? Then this nightmare... can finally be over... Maybe... Solo... It's up to you alright?

 

_Me? I was about as confused and shocked as the rest of them! W-Why do you expect me to solve everything Lili? Is there something you know that I don't?_

 

 **Lili:** [tilts head] Hmm...? Why are you so confused...? Everything you need to solve the mysteries behind this game have been given to you already! Haruka and Alicia's final presents... If you guys use them correctly... Maybe this nightmare will finally end...? Once you satisfy me with the answers you've gotten... I'll open the door again and everyone can leave...~

 

_Ah... The "presents" that were left for us...? I... think I see where this is going. If Lili wants me to end this game... Then I'll do it.  
_

 

 **Solo:** [serious] Alright. If you say it's time for the game to end, then I'm ready to answer all the questions about this game Lili... You'll be as truthful as possible with us correct?

 

 **Lili** : [smiles] Of course! It wouldn't be a very fun game if I didn't play fair... Now then... Let's finish this... Hopefully...

 

_I glanced at my friends as Lili said that, smiling and beckoning us with her first question. Tobuchin looked utterly bewildered. Yurei, Kameyo and Nezumi all had various degrees of confusion on their face. Only Marina met my eyes, nodding. I took a deep breath and thumbed the deck of cards in my pocket. I had a feeling we were going to need some good luck for the mysteries that awaited for us ahead..._

 

_Little did I know that the nightmare had only just begun..._

 

* * *

 

wbd finale part 2 end

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> le gasp

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the end of that exposition dump. Sorry if your character died, I used a randomizer. <3 ~~whos nathan~~


End file.
